


come to california, be a freak like me, too

by grandenostalgia



Series: we have all of the time in the world, my darling. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 is like a mini road trip au, Dave lives, Klaus stays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandenostalgia/pseuds/grandenostalgia
Summary: The last thing Klaus remembers is a whizzing bullet, then jumping on top of Dave, but everything after is a blur. Then the war is over. While the platoon celebrates at a bar, Klaus wonders what to do, but Dave shoots him that charming smile and Klaus already knows. He’s going to stay.





	1. leather black and eyes of blue

Klaus tossed the little belongings he had -a sketchbook, pencil, some colorful and muted shirts, and a pair of black leather pants- into a standard green duffle bag on his bed, then zipped it shut. He whistled cheerily as he slid on a black leather jacket, then exited the motel that his platoon had been staying at since the war was over.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Klaus turned around, his grin widening as he saw who it was, Dave.

“Well, you sure are happy,” Dave said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Klaus was enjoying the feeling of being free after destroying that briefcase. He could start a new life here, anywhere here. No one knew about the Umbrella Academy and by extension, Number Four. He was just plain ol’ Klaus Hargreeves. He’d been sober -well, clean of drugs- for a while now and he was proud of himself for that.

Zoning back into Dave’s wonderful and handsome face, Klaus said “I’m free. Free to be whoever, do whatever, and go wherever.” 

“Oh. Well, I hope you continue to be you.” Dave said. Klaus noticed how he’d pause as if he wanted to say something, but he just kept quiet. He wondered what Dave was trying to tell him. However, he wouldn’t force Dave to say whatever it is because if he wanted Klaus to know he would tell him.

Klaus put on a charming smile. “Anything for you, -Klaus glanced around for passbyers, then in a lower tone- sweetums.”

Dave’s face lightened up as he looked down at his feet with a shy smile on his face which began to redden.

“So, where ya off to? Where are you going to stay?” Dave asked as he started walking.

Klaus walked beside him and pondered his answer. “Well, I’ve spent my entire life in New York so that’s a no, but I’m still a city boy at heart, so maybe California. I heard San Francisco is quite lovely.” Klaus crossed his hands behind his back so he wouldn’t do something stupid like hold Dave’s hand.

“What about you, Davey?”

Dave stopped walking and took in a deep breath. “I- he quickly looked around- love you Klaus, I want to be with you. Wherever you are,” Dave confessed.

Klaus frowned and confusion flooded his face. “I feel the same way, but you have a family to come back to and I don’t wanna keep you from them.”

“They never accepted me like you did. All I have there are some things I need to get. Please, honey?” Klaus’s eyes widened when Dave gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into an alleyway.

Klaus studied Dave for a moment then sighed. “Fine,fine, fine! I was gonna say yes anyways, you know I could never tell you no, just stop with the puppy dog eyes!”

Dave plastered soft kisses all over Klaus’s face and neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Klaus barely suppressed a moan. “Keep doing that and we’ll never make it to the train station.” 

Dave burst out laughing, then quickly gained back his normal composure as the pair made their way to the train station.

A few hours passed before the two arrived in Dave’s hometown. They hailed a cab to his house and Dave briskly walked inside. He made a beeline towards his bedroom, then threw all of his clothes and any spare money into a suitcase, his face splitting into a grin at the thought of starting a new life with Klaus.

Dave walked out the front door and his face fell at the sight of a missing cab. He blinked away the hot tears and shook his head, muttering “I’m a fool, a hopeless and naive fool.” He turned to go back in when he heard a car sounding like it was coming up the driveway. He turned around and his face broke in to a watery smile.

There was his Klaus, swerving his Dodge Charger to a stop in front of the porch. He honked his horn which made Dave jump a little bit.

“What are you tryna do? Wake the whole house up?” Dave joked placing his hands on his hip.

Klaus rolled down the window and stuck his head out. “C’mon dork, get in! It’s a long way from wherever the hell we are to Cali! Let’s go!” 

“You know exactly where we are. Don’t be dramatic.” Dave fondly shook his head, chuckling as he slid in the car.

“I’m not being dramatic, just honest.” Klaus shrugged and glanced at Dave.

He noticed Dave’s red eyes and raised an eyebrow. “I know you don’t smoke, so that means you’ve been crying, why?”

Dave sighed. “It’s stupid. I came out and you were gone so I thought you dipped.” He looked down into his lap.

“Babe, babe listen to me- Klaus tilted Dave’s head up towards his- I’ll never leave you, you’re stuck with me now.”

Dave chuckled. “Wow, I must be so lucky. Anyways, why the car? I thought we were takin’ a train.”

“Damn right you’re lucky. Also, taking a car lets us have more fun.”Klaus placed a big kiss on Dave’s cheek then revved the engine and wildly pulled out of the gate. 

“Oh, God. What am I doing.” Dave closed his eyes as the car picked up more speed.  
“Not God just me, and also me.” Klaus smirked and let out a big whoop. “California, here we come!”


	2. if time stood still I'd take this moment, make it last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Dave take a lunch break at a diner and have a minor communication issue as to where they're heading to before their final destination.
> 
> *It's a short filler chapter as I wanted to post something, but the story should be done before Thursday.*

Klaus idly stirred his chicken noodle soup then started flicking noodles at Dave, who was waving his hands around as his smile got brighter with every word that left his mouth, he abruptly paused when one of the noodles hit him square in the nose. Dave crossed his arms and gave Klaus his signature fondly exasperated look.

“Have you even heard a word I've said since we’ve been at this diner?” 

Klaus hummed, then placed his chin in his hand as if he was actually thinking of an answer, he briefly met Dave’s gaze then looked back down at his lemonade. 

“Would yes be an acceptable answer?” 

Dave glared.

“Yes, yes indeed.” Klaus cheerily smiled, then glanced around the diner, and since no one was looking he shot Dave a wink.

Dave’s chuckle cracked his stony front which he quickly put back on.

“So, Las Vegas?” Dave hid his sly smirk behind a napkin.

It was like watching a comical movie, seeing all of the conflicting emotions cross Klaus’s face before it settled on confusion. Klaus let out a soft ‘Whaaaaat?’ and Dave snorted into his Dr. Pepper. Klaus made an opening and closing gesture with his mouth, to which Dave just raised his eyebrow expectantly.

“Aw, cục cưng, you look awfully confused.” Dave tilted his head and mocked Klaus’s pout.

“I do not look awful, I look great, thank you very much.” Klaus crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say you did, ‘cause you look great, but I was describing how confused you look?”

Klaus inwardly smirked and hid his giggle as a cough. If he kept this up, maybe he could guilt trip Dave to drop the subject that was currently Klaus being utterly clueless as to what do next ever since they arrived in Salt Lake City.

“Well, who looks confused now. You, you look confused.” Klaus popped one of Dave’s fries into his mouth. “I’ll be in the car Katz, whenever you’re ready.” Klaus smoothly slid out of the booth, firmly patted Dave’s shoulder, and strutted out of the diner to their car.

Dave stared at Klaus’s former seat, puzzled at the turn of events, but he shook his head in amusement and slapped some cash onto the table and left. 

“C'mon big boy, Las Vegas is calling my name!" Klaus kicked his feet up on the dashboard and snapped his fingers.

Dave rolled his eyes and smacked Klaus's feet, then pulled out of the parking lot barely missing Klaus's poorly aimed kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cục cưng is Vietnamese for darling.


	3. life makes sense when i'm with you

“Stop! Stop!” Klaus shouted as he dug through his bag for their camera.

Dave slammed on the brakes. He waited a minute to catch his breath before turning to Klaus with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong!?” 

Klaus held up a finger as he continued his digging.

“Goddamnit, where’s the damn thing at!"

Dave sighed and stared out the window at the 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign.

"Klaus, I can't just park in the middle of the road."

Klaus murmured something unintelligible and made a shooing motion with his hand. Dave rolled his eyes and pulled the car over to the side, then perked up after looking at the sign again.

"You're looking for the camera, aren't you?"

Klaus paused and looked up, "Yeah, you've seen it? I could've sworn I left it in my bag."

Dave grabbed his own bag and pulled out their camera then handed it over to Klaus who plastered a big kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks, honeybun, now it’s selfie time!” Klaus pushed his door open and hopped out, then struck a bizarre pose in front of the sign.

Dave looked at Klaus, puzzled at what exactly was a ‘selfie’. As he went to open his mouth, Klaus shouted: “C’mon Dave, hurry up and get in here, so I can take this photo!”

Dave jogged to where Klaus was posing and shot a quick glance at the highway that was thankfully empty. He wrapped an arm around Klaus’s shoulder and grinned when the camera shuttered.

Klaus pushed his shades up into his hair and inspected the polaroid.

“Satisfied?” Dave teased lightly shoving Klaus.

“Yeah, yeah I am. Where should we go first?”

“Hm, let’s see if we can win some cash at one of the casinos.”

A few hours later saw Dave downing another beer looking over at the blackjack table in astonishment as Klaus won another round.

Klaus let out a small “whoop” and strutted over to the bar where Dave was still gaping, with a jawbreaking grin.

“Oh, man, I’m not the athletic type, but I hit a home run tonight!” Klaus laughed finishing off Dave’s drink.

Dave chuckled, “Okay, Babe Ruth, how much?”

Klaus smirked as he leaned in, “$2000. Now let’s get out of here.”

As they sped through the streets, Dave sleepily stared at the blinding lights in awe before looking at Klaus, who was singing along to ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’, with astonishment. Klaus paused as he felt Dave’s stare and briefly glanced at him.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Klaus asked drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Dave yawned, “Y’know sometimes I wonder if this is real, if you’re real.”

Klaus hit the steering wheel as he laughed, “Oh, trust me, darling, this is very much real. I’m too weird for anyone, much less you, to make up.” Klaus chuckled. “Hm, maybe you did have too much to drink. Ha, and you always tell me to control myself.” He lightly hit Dave’s shoulder. “Hey, sleep it off, okay? Sweet dreams, my love.”

Dave slowly nodded. “You’re a sweet dream to me,” he murmured before falling asleep.

Klaus rolled his eyes then fondly looked at Dave. “Such a sap.”


	4. loving me is all you need to feel like i do

Dave set a bag of lukewarm bagels and two cups of steaming coffee that he had gotten from downstairs on the cheap motel’s kitchen table. He sighed looking at the clock that read half past 10. Dave dug through the pockets of his jean jacket for his keys, then turned the jacket inside out and started shaking it.

“What the hell?” He wondered out loud. “I could’ve sworn I- oh, that’s right. Klaus has them.” Dave drunk some of his coffee and fell back on the creaky bed, frowning as he crossed his arms. “He should’ve been back by now.”

As if on cue, Klaus burst through the door and threw a newspaper at Dave’s head as he quickly slipped out of his leather jacket. “Don’t look at me! Look at the paper!” Klaus snapped, stuffing his mouth with a bagel and gulping down his coffee.

He jumped on the bed and excitedly began pointing at the bottom of the paper. “Do you see that, Dave? Read it, babe!” Klaus grinned, pulling Dave closer to him.

Dave cleared his throat and pushed up the ridiculous gold, thick-rimmed glasses that Klaus had bullied him into buying. “Furnished studio apartment: three bedrooms, two bathrooms, $135 rent, a balcony, 420 Fitzgerald Avenue.” Dave looked up at Klaus. “Well, it’s affordable and roomy.”

Klaus nodded with a loopy smile. “It’s by a cute French cafe and it looks amazing, too!” Klaus snatched his jacket and pulled out some polaroids. “I checked it out this morning, that’s why I was gone for so long.” 

Dave kissed Klaus’s cheek and hummed as he went through the photos. He thought the apartment was simple but stunning in mustard yellow, soft white, and robin egg blue. It made him feel like he was in another world far from the rustic and old farmhouse he grew up in. The apartment was a clear representation of the change from his life with family to a new life with Klaus. Dave stared at Klaus with a dopey smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Klaus blushed and swatted at Dave who captured his hands in his.

“Because I love you and that apartment.”

“First of all, I love you too, and secondly, I’m glad you said that ‘cause I already bought it.” Klaus sheepishly smiled.

Dave owlishly blinked and released Klaus’s hands. “Not that I’m mad or anything, but you can’t just make big decisions like that without me.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “That’s true, but one cannot simply pass up a catch like that, and it’s not like you could’ve been with me because that wouldn’t look right since I’m a guy and you’re a guy.”

Dave sighed as he thought it over. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We have to get a cat though, instead of a pup.” 

“Yeah, absolutely not. Why would you even think that?”

“It’s only fair. You got to choose the place so I get to pick our pet.”

“Fine. I don’t really care as long as you’re happy.” Klaus huffed.

Dave laughed into Klaus’s curls then kissed his cheek. “Thanks, babe, you’re the best.”

“Of course I am, darling, of course, I am.”

After packing their bags and checking out of the motel, they spent lunch at a little cozy Italian pizzeria then drove to their brand new apartment. Dave walked around the brightly colored kitchen, mesmerized by the surrealness of it all. He glanced over at Klaus who had just come in from the balcony and was currently surveying the living room, already planning how he would decorate both of them. Dave smiled fondly and walked over to Klaus, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a chaste kiss on Klaus’s neck. They stood in a comfortable silence as the realization that they were starting brand new lives dawned on them.

“California dreamin’, am I right?” Klaus chuckled leaning back into Dave who murmured in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
